Deep Love
by drarythoughts
Summary: Love is cruel, it's funny, and selfish. But the best type of love is love that is deep, as deep as the waters themselves. Love lurks in the deepest corners of anyone’s heart, and it makes people do the craziest things. But hey, that's deep love!


I got inspired to write a new story after reading this old book called, Atlantis: the lost city. I had this book when I was around seven or so. I know I shouldn't be starting any new stories since I have so many uncompleted ones...but I can't help myself. ;) But you love me...right?

Warning: Slight rape scene towards the end, but nothing graphic...at least I think so. Yaoi of course, duh!

So enjoy this chapter and let me know if I have something going

* * *

_From Chaos came heaven and hell. Created between heaven and hell was the universe. Within the universe were the stars and the planets. Among all the stars and planets, there was Earth. In heaven there was Itachi, the Supreme God of all Gods. In hell there was Orochimaru, ruler of the dead. And on Earth itself, there were the humans, who worshiped the Gods. The planet Earth, though quite young, knew these Gods. The people knew who they were and followed their orders, building temples and statures in their honor. The land knew its commander, as did the sky, the fire, and most especially the sea._

_The sea itself belongs to Sasuke, king of all the waters. The waters were his domain and every creature within heeded his call. The waters of Earth were his to control and he ruled with a firm, yet gentle hand. _

_When pleased the waters would lull gently against a tranquil sky, for he and his brother, Itachi, were at peace. But when angered, his waters roared with a fury unknown to mankind often at times swallowing the small toys, human's called ships, in his endless mouth. The sky's painted a color so dark, it was said that both Itachi and Sasuke were furious with each other, and each was trying to out roar the other in a match that lasted for hours yet for them mere seconds. _

_The people, especially, hated when the two were furious with each other. It spelled doom in their case, but when can they do? What could anybody do? These are the Gods. When pleased they handed out rewards, and with the same hand dealt out punishment. The Gods could do anything; if they wanted to they could...fall in love.

* * *

_

Black eyes watched quietly, as the red tunic dipped and weaved through the sand on the desolate land. It was a peculiar thing how humans acted when they were alone. It was as if someone pulled the plug off the bottle that corked their inner desires. He watched the human toss his hands above his head, as he began to spin on the tips of his sole in a tuneless hypnotizing dance, his hips shaking to a beat only he heard. The dance was uncontrolled, wild in fact, and yet captivated him more than any well choreographed dance he had ever seen.

Black eyes continued to follow the figure, as it spun recklessly his red cloth billowing up around him, hair spinning around in a curtain of gold, as if the sun melted into one big blob. Then without warning, the human stopped, eyes focusing on everything yet nothing at the same time. The peculiar creature fell back, spread-eagle, onto the sand taking pleasure in how the temperate sand felt in-between his fingers and toes. He clenched a handful of it and rolled around, as the sand dotted his back and clothes.

Black eyes continued to watch the strange creature, just watching from the sea. They just watched, calculating and calm. The eyes did not even open wide and surprise, when the human burst out into laughter for no apparent reason. The boy began laughing tears that cascaded down his cheek, before nimble fingers swept them away. Then he was still, and moved closer to the edge, where sand met blue waters.

The boy remained there transfixed to the spot and his face unreadable and yet black eyes continued to watch.

The boy gently pressed his cheek against the surface of the sea, struggling not to break the surface tension. The ends of his hair dipped into the blue waters and he pulled back up, one side of his face wet. His eyes like pieces of Itachi's skies were closed, and he stood up, eyes still closed, and began to undress himself.

Black eyes remained watching, though moved a little bit closer to the boy.

As soon as the red tunic pooled at the boy's feet, black eyes widened and a thin mouth parted slightly.

"Beautiful," the lips whispered, never leaving the still figure for a second.

Slowly, painfully slow, golden arms rose up towards the skies and a gentle, sweet, husky voice spilled from the boy's parted red full lips. His body began to sway, as well as his golden hair, as it embraced his slender body. Firm buttocks, wiggled slightly, as his moves become more frantic and animalistic, as he began to howl up and down the sandy beach. His song was barbaric and it was wild, and the same could be said for his dance.

Then he stopped, and lay down on the beach fingers splayed over the sand. His back was turned to the black eyes, unaware of the world around him, so caught in his own world, in his own thoughts.

Black eyes did not remain where they were, and soon cool breath ghosted down the spine of the still boy on the beach. It was gentle, yet left a shiver down his spine. He mewled softly, and tried to look back, but it was as if he was paralyzed.

Strong, deft fingers touched the base of his spine, tracing the tan flesh slowly as it made its way up his neck. Fingers soft as a new born baby, brushed full red lips before slipping in-between to feel the moist cavern.

The boy stiffened from the intimate touch, and found himself unconsciously submitting to the skilled fingers. His tongue licked the thumb coating it in a thin layer of saliva, and he whimpered slightly when it withdrew itself from his mouth. He wanted to know who it was yet he remained there; his face turned towards the golden grains that spread the beach, unaware of the mysterious stranger that touched him so intimately.

He felt his vision obscured for a second, and then it was dark. Something wet was tied around his eyes, blindfolding him from the events that were about to take place. His vision might have been taken away from him, but as long as he had the ability to touch then it was fine.

He turned over and heard the soft breathing of his captor; he brushed along the strong jaw and touched the smooth expanse of hairless skin. His hands journeyed down and he felt hard rock like abs, just as smooth and hairless as the face. He journeyed below the waist, and froze. Instead of coming into contact with legs, he felt scales. The type of scales one would find on a fish. He jerked back, and tried to take off the blindfold so he could see what type of creature he was with, but found himself forced into the sand.

He had heard stories of the people of the sea, who had fish tails for legs. They were merciless creatures, for living in the cold sea had ate away their heart and with that their mercy. Tears began to flow, this time of despair, what would this creature do? Would it eat the flesh of his skin and leave his body to rot?

Hands spread down his chest, cool, leaving goose-bumps on his arm. He shivered at the touch, and found himself pressing back against the hard chest of the mysterious person.

"Who are you," he whispered his voice husky from lack of usage.

His reply was a soft brush of lips against his neck, before he felt little pin-pricks of teeth pricking his neck. The pain faded away, and he felt his jugular being sucked gently, while being nipped occasionally.

The mysterious assailant said nothing, and the boy allowed himself to give into the expert pleasure the man gave. It was like the calm before the storm, where everything was fine, but then he felt something heavy mount him.

If he did not believe it at first that this creature had a fish tail, it was more obvious know. The creature's scales were pressed against his golden legs and hands crept down his side to grasp his penis, rubbing it to life.

A silent moan escaped his parted red lips and he tossed his head back, as he arched his back towards the cool hand that held his warm organ tightly.

Cool breath caressed it gently, as the hand kneaded his penis making it erect.

The process continued until his senses began to numb, as he came squirting copious loads of semen onto his captor's hand. He flopped back down, utterly spent, and he struggled to come back down from his high. But the creature was not done yet.

The boy felt lips press gently against his forehead, and he fluttered his eyelashes only to feel the blindfold limit his eye movement. His hands brushed the scales yet again, only this time he did not feel scales anymore...he felt legs. Two long sturdy legs on either side of his waist, straddling him, took the place of the tail.

When did the creature disappear? He felt the person above him lower his hips down against his own limp organ, and began to rock back and forth against the flesh, stirring it from its sleep.

"AaaaH," he moaned softly, the feeling was unlike any he had ever experienced. The rocking continued for a while and then it stopped without any warning.

He felt himself being flipped over, though his body was more compliant. After experiencing the pleasures the flesh could offer, it dulled his senses and swept him into a dream-like trance.

He was startled when he felt something slip in-between his ass and a scream erupted from his lips. It hurt. It hurts so much. The person continued to pound into him, drawing out more screams. The breathing above him continued growing harsher with each thrust.

The boy continued to scream, as he clawed at the sand to get away. His efforts were in vain, and he lied there letting it continue, his tears pooling on the now wet sand.

After what seemed like an eternity it was over. The unknown man pulled out and he heard a distant splash.

He lay there unmoving and was about to remove his blindfold, but a familiar hand stopped him.

"Why did you do this," he asked again, expecting no answer.

"Because I wanted to," a deep, throaty voice whispered.

The hands undid the blindfold, and blue eyes stared into endless black eyes, as deep as the bottom of the sea. Bluish-black hair glinted under the sun's ray and pale skin glistened with droplets of the sea's waters.

Around the pale neck was a necklace made of priceless blue jewels, and the person removed them and placed them in the boy's hand. He wrapped the boy's fingers around the necklace, and brought the hand up to his lips.

The boy remained there watching, and his eyes widened when he saw the enormous tail that connected to the man's waist, as the figure hunched forward to place loving kisses on his hands, his cheeks, his forehead, and his neck. The tail was black as coals, darker than night itself, with intricate blue swirls that decorated the tail.

"You're a sea person," he whispered, breathlessly, a sea person had taken his virginity.

A low rumble broke the boy away from his reverie, before he realized it was laughter coming from the sea creature.

"I am called many names, but you can call me Sasuke. Goodbye human who worships Itachi."

The boy watched him disappear below the sea. The waters settled and calmness swept the land, but the boy remained.

"A God...a God took my virginity."

His eyes closed, and the sun began to set slowly. The sun's rays illuminated the blue rocks that dangled from his tan hands, and the sea did not speak of what it had witnessed the joining of their ruler to a mere human.

"Naruto, where are you?"

* * *

I'm really pleased with this story, I don't know why but I just am. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
